Digimon Adventure 2 Halloween Special
by star eyes pendulum dragon
Summary: Halloween has come for the Digidestined after their battle with the Digidestined. However, a Vampire known as Edward has awoken and has plains to revive the vampire race by marring Kari. Can Shadow stop this vampire before its to late and he loses Kari forever.


**Hellow everyone! Sorry that I didn't do this last night, but a blackout happened, but Now you guys can enjoy this.**

* * *

 **One shot: The Son of Dracula and wedding of light and darkness.**

The Sun set for the day, with the sky turning orange. People walked across the street of the city, going to work, heading home and lots more. In a school of the city, students walked out of the school building, heading home, hang out with friends and many more reasons.

Among the students were 6 students. 4 of them were boys and 2 were girls. Two of the boys were around the same age, one being 12 years old and the other 11, one had spikey dark red hair, dark red eyebrows, dark brown eyes, tan skin, goggles on his forehead, wearing a blue jacket over a blue shirt, short brows pants and blue shoes. The other boy had blond hair, blond eyebrows, blue eyes, light skin, wearing a yellow and green shirt, grey shorts and green shoes with a hat on his head.

These two were known as Davis Motomiya and Takeru Takaishi, who likes to be called T.K. One of the girls was 12 years old, she had light purple hair, light purple eyebrows, light skin, brown eyes, has glasses, she wears a pink short-sleeved over shirt over a red dress, dark blue shorts, dark blue socks, and pink slip-on shoes with white soles. She also wears a blue bandana on her head. This is Yolei Inoue.

The third boy was a 9-year-old boy. He has light coloured skin, brown hair in a short bowl cut, brown eye brows and green eyes. He wears a purple T-shirt with a button-up collar, grey shorts, and socks and shoes of undetermined colour. This young boy is Cody Hida.

The last girl in the group was an 11-year-old girl. She has brown short hair, ruby eyes, light skin, brown eyebrows, wears a sleeveless white and pink turtlenecked shirt, pink fingerless opera gloves with an oval cut from the top of the palms, yellow shorts with a brown belt, white stockings, and pink and gray boots with black soles. She carries a digital camera hanging from a yellow cord from her neck. This is Kari Kamiya.

The last one in the group was a 12-year-old handsome boy, same height as T.K. He had untamed Raven Black hair, the front bit of his hair was Purple, a stray of his purple hair went over his left eye, reaching his chin, Purple Eyes, Pale White Skin, black eyebrows, his face shape was handsome. His face looked exactly like Zeref from Fairy Tail, only more for a child of 12-years-old. He wears a black long cloak that reaches the ground and covers his body, but has an open space in the front, wears a long sleeve dark purple sleeved shirt with the symbol of darkness on it, V-neck black open sleeveless jacket with a Pink Scarf wrapped around his right upper arm, Black gloves that reach his elbows that looked like Dragon claws, black purple long pants that almost look black with black chains attached to both sides, grey shoes with Purple high lights. This boy was known as Shadow, the Digidestined of Darkness.

These Children were the Digidestined, chosen children to protect the Digital World. They have just finished another school day and were now heading home. "Man that test was so hard! I couldn't even get one question!''. Davis called out as he was really tired from the test he and the others did. "Well maybe you should focus on studying, instead of putting all your focus on Video games and soccer''. T. K said to his leader with a smile, having not so much trouble on the test as Davis did.

"Says you T. J''. Davis said to T. K as he turned to look at T. K. "His name is T. K, Davis''. Yolei said to the team leader, correcting him on T. K's name with her hands on her hips. "How did you two do on the test''. Cody asked Kari and Shadow as he looked at them, wanting to know since he wasn't there for the test. Kari had her arms wrapped around Shadow's left hand, leaning her head against Shadow's left shoulder with a smile, while Shadow just smiled at his girlfriend. "I did okay on the test, but Shadow completely aced it with no problem''. Kari said to the young Digidestined at how she and her boyfriend did on the test. Cody looked at Shadow. "Just how are you so smart? You make school work look so easy''. Cody asked Shadow at how he is so smart at doing a school test no problem.

Shadow looked left to look at Cody with a smile. "Truth be told, I don't know. I just guess I'm just that good, but I'm sure that I can't that smart''. Shadow said to Cody, being truthful and not lying, getting Cody to nod to him. It has been a week since they defeated the Digimon Emperor and his own created Digimon, 3 days since they helped out Willis and his partner and were now just relaxing. "So what are any of you guys gonna dress up as for Halloween''. Yolei said to the group at what they will dress up as for Halloween.

In two days it will be Halloween and the Digidestined are looking forward to the holiday to spend time to have fun and relax. "I'm gonna dress up as a Werewolf''. Davis said as he revealed what he planned to dress up as. "I'm gonna dress up as a Vampire''. T.K said as he revealed what he planned to dress up as. "I'm gonna go as an undead Samurai''. Cody said as he revealed what he planned to dress up as. "For me, I plan to dress up as a banshee''. Yolei said as she revealed what she planned to dress up as. Everyone then looked at Shadow and Kari, wanting to hear what they planned to dress up as.

"Well…I don't know yet. Maybe a Witch''. Kari said with a nervous smile, still not knowing what she should dress up as. Everyone then looked at Shadow, who smiled at him, before took a few steps from Kari, before he was covered in dark energy. The dark energy then disappeared to revel Shadow in his hero outfit. He had a Black Dragon Mask on his face that covered the top bit of his face, but shows his mouth with the eye parts of the mask looking like black Crystals. He was wearing a black short sleeve shirt with a picture of a dragon on it, long black pants with purple high lights at the sides, Black Dragon claw gloves that reaches his wrist, pitch black gauntlets on both his hands that look like Wonder Women's Gauntlets, Black Shoes that look like Dragon feet with three claws in front and one on the back and his cloak still on. Shadow's wings were free with them going past Shadow's cloak with the tear marks appearing, Shadow's Tail free as well, Shadow's teeth now fully Dragon fangs and finally Pointy Dragon horns on his head.

"I'm comfortable in this outfit so I'll go with it on Halloween''. Shadow said to the team of Digidestined, planning to go as his hero person. Kari smiled at him, while the others looked disappointed. "We were kind of hoping for something else''. Yolei said to Shadow, hoping for him to go as something else that his hero outfit. "I don't mind you going as that''. Kari said as she wrapped her hands around Shadow's Left hand, making Shadow smile at his girlfriend. "It really dose stink that our Digimon can't join us for this holiday''. Davis said as he was really upset that the Digimon couldn't join them since they were gonna be in the Digital World to have their own Holiday. The Digidestined soon made it to the cross way of the rode with the Digidestined going separate ways.

Shadow, Kari and Davis went left, while T. K, Cody and Yolei took the right way to their homes. Soon Shadow and Kari part ways with Davis and made it back to Kari's home. Shadow open the door, before both him and Kari walked in. "We're home''. Kari called out as both she and Shadow took their shoes off and left them by the doorway. "Meow''. A cat noise was heard, before Miko came out of the kitchen and came up to Shadow and Kari. "Miko! Have you been a good kitty''. Kari said as she got on her knees and pats the cat on the head with a smile. "Meow''. Miko said to Kari with its eyes closed happy at seeing Shadow and Kari home.

Shadow got on his knees as well, before he pats Miko on the head as well with a smile. "Good kitty cat''. Shadow said to Miko, having experience with cats since he lives here and spends time with Miko. "Meow''. Miko said to Shadow with a smile and eyes close. Shadow then picked Miko up in his arms and stood up with Kari doing the same. Shadow then looked at Kari. "I'm gonna go to the living room and read some more of the book that cached my interest''. Shadow said to Kari as he told her what he planned to do this afternoon. Kari smiled at Shadow with her eyes close. "Ok. I know how much you want to finish reading that book since it's a horror book, which I still can't believe that you can read without getting scared''. Kari said to Shadow as she took a sigh, finding it amazing how Shadow can read a horror book without even flinching at the scary parts. "That's what makes them interesting to me. I love dark and scary stuff so it's natural''. Shadow said to Kari with a gentle smile on his face, loving dark and scary things that frighten people. "Fare enough''. Kari said to her boyfriend, before she pecked him on the check, making Shadow blush bright red, before Kari walked into her room, giving Shadow a wink, leaving Shadow standing there with a blank blushing face.

* * *

 **(Elsewhere)**

At night near the free way, Construction workers were making a McDonalds near the road, doing their thing with the lights on from their cars. A couple of workers were digging and drilling at the ground with equipment, when the digger hit something during his work. "Huh?" The worker question in confusion at what he hit. "What's the matter, Frank?" The driller worker called out to the digger; now called Frank, in confusion. "I'm not sure, but I must have hit something, Joey." Frank replied to his co-worker with both workers wearing orange worker outfits and hats. Soon, Joe came over and helped Frank uncovered of what he hit doing work. The two workers soon uncovered what reveals to be a black coffin in chains. "Hey Joey, what is this? How'd a coffin get here?" Frank asked in wonder at why a coffin was underground. "I'm not sure, but we better get the others here to life it up." Joe replied to Frank, before he called the others for a crane to life the chain coffin out.

Soon, all the workers were gathered around the chain coffin as it was lifted up by the crane and landed in the groups view. "What do you suppose is in there?" A worker asks in wonder at what could be in the coffin. "Don't know, but we're going to find out." Joey said, as he and some other workers got bolt cutters to cut the chains. "Should we be really doing this?" Frank asked nervously to Joey in worry at what could happen. "Okay Frank, what are you afraid of this time?" Joey asked seriously to his co-worker, asking why he is afraid. "I'm saying this coffin is giving me the creeps, and what if something creepy is in there like a monster or something." Frank stated nervously, seeing many horror movies and what happens in them. "Frank, you've been watching way too many scary movies." Joey replied to his fellow worker with eyes half close in amusement. "Let's open it up, boys." Joey called out to his workers, as they move forward and cut the chains off the coffin. "I'm telling you, that coffin is bad news!" Frank cries out to his workers, but is ignored and one worker has a crow bar with him to officially open the coffin.

As the crow bar worker finally opens the coffin, dust came out of it, getting everyone, especially Frank, to become tense. As the dust clear, everyone saw a pale young man that looked dry, with nothing but skin and bones, looking asleep or dead. He looked to be 13-years-old, wearing a black jacket over black long sleeve shirt, a black cape on his shoulders, black long pants, black boots, has pale white skin and black hair that looks similar to Dracula's hair from the Van Helsing movie. "What is it?" A worker asked nervously at what they are seeing. "I don't know, but that body is way too creepy." A random worker said as he got close to the coffin person inside, until he was very close to the person, like in front of it. Suddenly, the coffin person open his eyes, showing blood red eyes, and then open his mouth to reveal sharp fangs coming out, letting out a screech of terror. Soon, screaming was heard, along with the lights being destroyed, until there was complete silence. Frank, the only worker alive, was cowering in fear when he saw the young man, who is a vampire, look completely healthy, along with seeing the bodies of his fellow workers, who got their blood drain completely, with blood coming out of their bodies. He was crawling on the ground now.

Soon, the vampire turn towards Frank, who is still shivering in fear? The vampire walks towards Frank, before he lifted Frank up by his neck, holding it very tightly. "Greetings, mortal, may I ask you something real quick?" The vampire asked seriously, showing his fangs, with Frank struggling to get out of his iron grip. "S-sure." Frank muttered with eyes of terror, having no choice for the matter. "What year is it?" The vampire questioned as he tighten the grip around Frank's neck, who is struggling even more. "2-2001." Frank barely answered to the vampire, starting to lose his breath. "Thank you." The vampire replied with an evil smile, and replayed him by sucking his blood as well, leaving him for dead, leaving no survivors in the construction site. The vampire let go of the dead body, before he looked towards the sky, then unleashed many bats to the sky from his cape. "Go my minions, search for me a worthy bride for the Son of Dracula known as Edward!" The vampire, now known as Dracula's Son Edward, ordered to his flying minions to have a wife that can bear him strong children for the vampire face, which the bats nodded to, before they filed away. "Now I must return to my castle in Transylvania." Dracula's son said to himself as he slowly walked away from the construction site of dead workers.

* * *

 **(With Shadow)**

Around that time, back at the Kamiya's house, Shadow was reading his book on the couch, before he suddenly lifted his head to the ceiling in the living room. Tai was also sitting next to him, watching a soccer match on TV. 'What is this disturbing feeling in the darkness? It feels... unnatural.' Shadow thought to himself, feeling a disturbance in the darkness, but decided to investigate it later. Shadow then closed his book and left it on a bench next to him, and got up to go to Kari's room. As soon as Shadow opens the door, Kari notices his expression on his face, with her seating on the edge of her bed. "Shadow, what's wrong?" Kari asked in concern for her boyfriend and why he looks like something has happened. Shadow stared at Kari for a few seconds, and decided not to tell her yet about the disturbance he felt. "It's nothing." Shadow replied with a fake smile on his face, not wanting to worry her even more at the moment, after everything they just went through with the Digimon. Kari still looks concern for Shadow, but decided to change to subject.

"Shadow, do you know who I want to marry when I'm older?" Kari asked her boyfriend with a smile on her face, getting Shadow to look at her in surprise at mentioning that of all things. "And who would you want to marry when you get older?" Shadow asked back in wonder at who Kari wants to marry, hoping it's him that she wants to marry. "I want to marry you, and only you in the future when I get older. I want to have children with you, become a family and grow old together" Kari answered to her boyfriend of who she wants to marry and revealing that she wants to have a family with him, making Shadow blush bright red, and feel touched by her words. Kari soon laid down on her bed, with Shadow walking towards her, before he got on the bed with him on top of Kari, before he leaned his head down to kiss Kari on the lips, which she return as well with both Digidestined closing their eyes in bliss. Unnoticed to the couple, a bat was hanging upside down near the window, watching Kari, until it unfolded it wings and flew off into the night sky.

* * *

 **(Next morning)**

Early in the morning of the next day, Shadow is eating his breakfast with the Kamiya family with Miko on his lap, and Tai was watching a soccer game on TV. Shadow was biting on a sandwich that Mrs Kamiya made for him, with Kari seating next to him as well. Shadow was wearing a different outfit today. Shadow now wears a Purple long sleeve shirt that has a hoddie, Black sleeveless open jacket, Dark Blue almost black long pants, dark blue shoes and dark blue fingerless gloves as well, while Kari was wearing her winter outfit. **(The one with the yellow scarf).** Suddenly, just as the soccer match that Tai is watching on TV was getting good, the programs suddenly change. "We interrupt your daily program with a special news bulletin." The television announced, with Tai standing up from the couch in anger at something interrupting the soccer match. "Damn it!" Tai shouted at the television in rage at the soccer match being forced change, getting the family's attention. "At a construction site, several workers were found dead with bite marks on their necks and blood loss with their skin pale white". A news lady announced as the news show pictures with the workers having two marks on their necks, and looking very pale and dead. This got the Kamiya Family and Shadow to take notice on the incident. "Wonder how they got bite marks?" Tai asked in wonder at how this incident happened, along with the family thinking the same thing and how they died recently.

Shadow however, narrowed his eyes in suspicions about the construction workers 'death'. 'Could this relate to the disturbance I felt earlier?' Shadow thought in wonder about what he heard just now, feeling the same disturbance from looking at the dead men, even from a TV. Kari stayed close to Shadow with her face now concerned, worried that the same thing might happen to her as well. Shadow notice Kari's worried, and wrapped an arm around her waist in comfort, bringing her closer to him. "Don't worry Kari; everything is going to be fine." Shadow said to his girlfriend to help calm her down, intending to take care of whatever caused this incident to happen. "Are you sure? What happens if whatever did this, decides to come after me" Kari asked her boyfriend in worry with her eyes showing she was worried as well, with Shadow nodding his head to her with a smile. "I'm sure." Shadow replied to his girlfriend with a smile, until he spotted a bat at the window from the corner of his right eye. The bat then flew off into the sky, and Shadow couldn't help but feel like the bat was watching Kari very intently for some reason. Shadow didn't like this feeling, not one bit. Shadow didn't even notice Kari's parents looking at him and Kari with smiles on their faces.

* * *

 **(In Transylvania)**

In a dark and scary castle in the hills of Transylvania, we see Dracula's Son known as Edward, taking a relaxing blood bath in a bathroom, with the water being blood that he took from a few civilians of Transylvania. Soon, he spotted his bats coming down to him from the window of the room, with one flying towards him, with Edward lifting his right hand up for the bat to land on his index finger. "Ah, my minions, how's the search for my bride coming?" Edward asked his bats, as Edward's eyes glowed as he searched through the bat's memories through their eyes. Edward saw many girls, but none of them interest him one bit.

Edward even sees the Digidestined girls like Yolei, Sora and Mimi, until he saw the image of Kari right in front of him. This cause Edward to shoot up from his blood bath, staring at the image of Kari very closely with his eyes starting to turn hungry. "I found her". Edward said to himself with his mouth open, showing his fangs, now making his decision on who his bride will be for the matter. "She is so beautiful, and will make the perfect queen for me. I will get her and make her my wife, no matter what." Edward declared to himself, with his bat minion flying from his finger. Soon, Edward transforms into a giant bat like monster and took off into the night sky, intending to make Kari his Vampire Queen, no matter what.

* * *

 **(Back with Shadow)**

Back with Shadow, he and Kari were currently walking down the street, heading towards school to tell their partners what they saw on TV, with Shadow having his left hand around Kari's waist, keeping her close. She was basically pressed up against him. Kari was blushing up a storm about having Shadow's hand on her waist and being close to Shadow, but Kari also notices Shadow looking around in caution. Shadow was doing this because he feels like he is about to be attack by something or someone. "I've been feeling a disturbance lately, and I don't like it." Shadow said to Kari, telling her what has been bothering him, with Kari nodding her head in understanding. After all, Shadow has the sharpest senses in the Digidestined group and when he feels something wrong, that usually means something bad is gonna happen. Shadow and Kari soon arrived at school, flying past the gates, and into the computer room, ready to enter the Digital World. "Digiport Open!" Both Digidestined called out as they raised their D3s to the computer screen, opening the gate and sucking them into the Digital World.

* * *

 **(Digital World)**

Shadow and Kari landed in a forest, which Grimdramon, Gatomon and their daughter GrimSalamon usually lives in now. "Come on. Let's find Grimdramon and Gatomon fast''. Shadow said to Kari, wanting to find his partner fast, getting Kari to nod to him, before both Digidestined walked deeper into the forest and soon found Grimdramon, Gatomon and GrimSalamon with Agumon, which the Digimon seems to be teaching GrimSalamon a few things. However, that was when Grimdramon notice Shadow and Gatomon walking up to them. "Hey guys! What brings you to the Digital World?" Grimdramon asked in wonder at seeing the Digidestined of Light and Darkness come to the Digital World doing a holiday, along with the other Digimon wondering the same thing as well. Kari and Shadow then explained to their partners about what they saw on the news, getting concern and cautious looks from the married couple, along with Agumon and Grimsalamon.

"That does sound something to be concerned about from what you told us." Grimdramon stated with a serious tone, knowing that this was caused by someone or something. "Maybe we should go with you for extra protection on this attack." Gatomon said to the two Digidestineds, worried about Kari getting hurt or worse by whatever is happening. "I agree. I sense something very wrong about this attack. The Darkness also seems to try to tell me something, or warning me" Shadow said to his partner, not shaking the feeling off one bit, senseing something is very wrong. "I also agree, and you instincts are very sharp after all". Grimdramon stated to his partner, having witness 3 years of Shadow's sharp instincts. "Grimsalamon. Stay here with Uncle Agumon and we'll be back soon''. Gatomon said to her daughter, wanting her to stay in the Digital world to be safe. "Okay mommy''. Grimsalamon said to her mother, pouting that she can't go with her parents.

Soon, Grimdramon and Gatomon joined their partners in the Real World, leaving Grimsalamon in Agumon's care for the moment. The group is now walking down the street, with Shadow keeping Kari very close, along with Grimdramon and Gatomon keeping a lookout for any suspicions. Unknown to the group, Edward was watching them from a rooftop, eyeing Kari with lust in his eyes. "There you are, my queen." Edward said lustfully, licking his lips in anticipation at the thought of making Kari his vampire queen soon. "Soon, we will be together forever, but first, I must separate you from that boy and those strange creatures first." Edward states with a smirk on his handsome face, forming a plan in his head on how to get Kari alone with him.

* * *

 **(10 minutes later)**

Shadow, Kari, Grimdramon, and Gatomon have been walking for 10 minutes now, keeping an eye out. Right now they were still walking down the street until they came across the park. When the Digidestined and Digimon arrived in the middle of the park, Shadow and Grimdramon tne senses something wrong immediately, their senses warning them that something is wrong. "Gatomon, get Kari out of here and back to the house." Shadow warned Gatomon without looking at her with narrowed eyes, not wanting to get her in the crossfire. "But why?" Gatomon asked in confusion at Shadow's request. "Let's just say things are about to get crazy in a few moments." Grimdramon stated to his wife, getting Gatomon to nod in understanding. Kari, on the other hand, will not like to leave so easily. "No! I'm not leaving you two!" Kari said stubbornly with her hands on her hips, not willing to leave because she was told. Unfortunately, Shadow gave her a small glare at her immediately, telling her 'not to argue with him' in an instant. With some reluctance, Kari and Gatomon left immediately out of the park.

As soon as the girls were out of harm's way, a swarm of bats suddenly came out of nowhere, surrounding Shadow and Grimdramon. "Looks like we got some company!" Grimdramon stated as he and Shadow started slashing at the incoming bats, with Shadow's hands now in claw mode. Shadow slashed left and right with both of his claws, while Grimdramon also flew and used his tail as well. Luckily, Shadow manage to capture one in his claws and read it's mind through his eyes turning purple and stared into the bat's eyes, hoping to figure out who these bats belong to and why they are attacking them. As Shadow read the bat's mind, he saw Edward and learned about his plans. When Shadow was finished, Shadow immediately crushed the bat in hand, his face scowling in rage at what he found out just now. "When I find him, I'm going to tear him apart!" Shadow declared angrily as he turned into his dragon form, and quickly let loose a wave of darkness, destroyed all of the bats in sight. Shadow then turned back to normal, with Grimdramon looking concern for his partner. "Shadow, what's wrong?" Grimdramon asked in concern for his partner. "No time to explain, we got to get to Kari and Gatomon, now!" Shadow said quickly, as he and Grimdramon ran out of the park to look for the girls.

* * *

 **(With Kari)**

In an allyway, Kari and Gatomon were breathing hard from all the running they did. "I hope Shadow and Grimdramon are okay?" Kari asked in worry for her boyfriend and his partner Digimon. "Don't worry about them. After all, those two are too tough to beat together." Gatomon replied to her partner, confident that the Darkness users are okay. "Really? You have so much faith in them, do you?" A voice asked from deep inside the allyway, getting the girls to look around in caution. Suddenly, Edward appeared right in front of them, scaring the girls when they felt something wrong with him, although they admit Edward was handsome. "Greetings, ladies, my name is Edward, Son of Dracula, the Vampire King." Edward introduced himself to the girls as he took a bow, scaring the girls that there were really vampires in the world. Suddenly, Kari got a suspicious feeling about Edward and the attack that happened at the construction site, making her narrows her eyes. "Tell me, are you the one who killed those people at the construction site?" Kari asked the vampire if he was the one that killed the workers. "Yes, I am, and I have come to collect you to be my new bride, my future queen." Edward stated to his 'fiancé', getting the two girls to take a step back in shock at what he said. "No way! There's no way I'm marrying you!" Kari shouted out to the vampire prince, before she immediately turned and ran away from Edward.

Unfortunately, Edward was right in front of her, his blood eyes staring right at her own. "Sleep." Edward commanded as he hypnotized Kari. Kari started to feel drowsy, with her eyes half closed. Kari tried to stay awake, but she couldn't and fell to the ground, asleep. Edward smirked as he then picked her up bridal style with Kari's head against his chest, capturing his prize just like how he plans. "Get away from her!" Gatomon cried out as she ran towards to attack the vampire prince. Unfortunately, Edward also had a plan for Gatomon as well as she was in the air, ready to strike Edward with her claws. Edward then hypnotized Gatomon, who now had a blank stare as she landed on the ground, now a servant to the vampire. "Come my servant, it is time for us to go home." Edward commanded as he turned into his bat like monster form with Kari in his bat feet, with Gatomon landing on his back. Soon, Edward took off in the sky, his prize in hand; ready to have his new wife at his side.

Unknown to Edward as he flew away, Shadow and Grimdramon arrived just in time to see him off. Shadow then screamed in rage, arriving too late to save Kari. "That guy is gonna pay for hypnotizing Kari!" Shadow called out with his eyes glowing purple in rage, claws forming. "Not to mention, he also hypnotized Gatomon too!" Grimdramon growled angrily at the vampire prince controling his wife. Shadow then grew his wings, tail, horns as he went dragon form, before he put his hero mask on. Shadow and Grimdramon then flew off to follow Edward to his castle. Edward made two big mistakes: he made the Darkness users mad, and he took their lovers away too! And he was going to pay with his life!

* * *

 **(5 hours later)**

Shadow and Grimdramon have been flying after Edward for 5 hours now. They followed him out of the city, over the sea and now following him in a dark forest. Shadow and Grimdramon would not let Edward control their girls and will make him pay. However, Edward suddenly landed in the middle of the forest, turning back to his human form with Kari being held in his arms in bride style and Gatomon off his back. Shadow and Grimdramon's eyes narrowed, before they landed on the ground, in front of Edward with Shadow staying in his Dragon form.

Edward chuckled as he stared at Shadow. "So you're the boy that defeated my minions. Allow me to introduce myself-''. Edward tried to say, only for Shadow to cut him off. "Your Edward. Son of Dracula and prince of vampires''. Shadow said to Edward, knowing who he is, making Edward chuckle at Shadow. "Impressive. You know quite a bit of me''. Edward said to Shadow with a smirk, impressed with Shadow's knowledge of him. "To be honest, I don't give a damn about you. Hand over Kari and I'll let you live''. Shadow said to Edward with a glare, having no interest in him and just wants to get Kari away from him. "Along with letting Gatomon free from your mind control''. Grimdramon said to Edward with a growl, ready to rip him apart. Edward chuckled at the Darkness users again. "I refuse. This cat is my servant now. And this girl known as Kari is going to be my wife''. Edward said to the Darkness users, having no intention to give Kari away or release Gatomon, making the two Darkness users Dragon growl at him.

"Why do you even want to marry Kari? You don't even know her and just met her! So why would you want to marry Kari!''. Shadow called out to Edward, wanting to know why he wants to marry Kari when he doesn't even know her. Edward chuckled again. "Simple. In order to revive the Vampire race, I need a Wife to bear my children. I wish for my Wife to be beautiful. I had my bats search for a worthy wife, but none interested me''. Edward said to Shadow as he explained why he wanted a Wife, before Edward looked at Kari's sleeping face. "This girl's more beautiful than any other girl I met. I chose her to be my Wife and for her to be my Queen of the vampires! When my children are born, we will take over the world, turn every mortal to a vampire and rule this world as King and queen''. Edward said as he continued to look at Kari's sleeping face, before he looked back at Shadow, who was now looking like he was keeping himself from charging at Edward. Shadow took deep breaths as he calmed down. "Kari has no interest in marrying you, so she'll say no''. Shadow said to Edward, knowing that Kari wouldn't want to marry Edward. Shadow's words made Edward chuckle.

"She won't have a choice. I've mind controlled her to do whatever I say. I plan to release her when we're married and when she's a vampire, leaving her no choice, but to be my bride''. Edward said to Shadow, telling him that his gonna keep Kari in mind control until she's a vampire and married to Edward. Shadow granted his fangs at what he heard from Edward, along with an aura of Darkness surrounding him, getting Edward's interest. "Kari's not a puppet! She's free to marry who she wants, and you have no right to take away her free will''. Shadow shouted out at Edward with rage at him thinking Kari was a puppet. "I get what I wish! And I wish for this girl to be my Wife, Queen, mother to my children and bride''. Edward said to Shadow with a smirk on his face, thinking that he can have whatever he wants. "Not if I kill you''. Shadow said with a glare as his Katana appeared in his claws, before he took the blade out and pointed it at Edward.

Edward continued to smirk at Shadow. "I'm afraid that won't happen because you will die here''. Edward said with a smirk on his face, getting the two Darkness users to narrow their eyes at him. Suddenly, the darkness told Shadow and Grimdramon to jump away, which Shadow and Grimdramon did, jumping left for Shadow and right for Grimdramon, which a Black blur went past them. Shadow and Grimdramon landed on their feet, before they looked up to see what they dogged, only for their eyes to widen in shock.

The thing that they dogged was a Black Werewolf, that was taller then Mr Kamiya. The Black Werewolf got up and stood on two feet, before it roared at Shadow and Grimdramon. "Kill them and leave nothing left''. Edward said to the werewolf, before he turned into his bat monster form and flew away, with Kari being held in his feet and Gatomon on his back. "No!''. Shadow yelled out as he tried to fly after Edward, only for the werewolf to jump at him, forcing Shadow to cancel his flight and doge. "We don't have time for this!''. Shadow said as he held his right hand out and blasted the werewolf in the side with a darkness blast, sending the wolf into a tree, which broke on contact. "Let's kill this thing fast and go after them''. Grimdramon called out to his partner, which Shadow nodded to him. The Werewolf then got back up and charged at Shadow again, who held his right hand out again. "Here, catch!''. A voice said out of nowhere, getting Shadow's attention as he then grabbed a silver gun in his left hand, before he shoot the Werewolf.

The pullet hit the Werewolf in the heart, killing it in an instant, but the Werewolf's body still went towards Shadow, landing on Shadow. "Shadow!''. Grimdramon yelled out with widen eyes, before he ran over to the dead werewolf, throwing away the dead body to see his partner. Shadow was on the ground on his back, but he was holding his right shoulder, which had a fresh Bit wound on it. "Shit! That thing bite you!''. Grimdramon said as he went to his partner's side and looked at the wound. "It's nothing serious''. Shadow said to his partner as he stood up from the ground. "That wound is serious''. A voice said, getting the darkness user's attention as they looked left to see who said that. It was a 15-year-old boy that had dark brown hair, pale skin, blue eyes, wearing a brown jacket over a red shirt, long brown pants and brown shoes. "Anyone that gets bitten by a Werewolf, they are cursed to turn into a Werewolf themselves when the full moon appears in mid night''. The Man said to the darkness users, getting them to widen their eyes in shock at what he said. "Shit!''. Shadow cursed as he looked at his bite mark that would turn him into a Werewolf.

Shadow then looked at the man. "Who are you?''. Shadow said to the man, wanting to know who threw him the gun. "My name is Zone! I am the keeper of the darkest secrets of the world''. The man named Zone said as he indrouduced himself to the darkness users. "Nice to meet you, but we gotta save our girls''. Grimdramon said to the man named Zone as he and Shadow turned around to go after Edward. "No matter how long you search, you won't be able to find Edward! His castle has never been found for over 1000 years''. Zone said to the Darkness users, getting them to stop and turn around to look at Zone. "I assume you have a way to find Edward's castle, or I'm out of here''. Shadow said to Zone with his eyes narrowed, having little time to save Kari before she marries Edward. "I might have a way, but you must come with me to my house''. Zone said as he then turned around and started walking away, making the Darkness users look at each other, before they followed the man.

* * *

 **(1 Hour later)**

One hour has passed and Shadow, Grimdramon and Zone finally arrived at Zone's house. The Walk took a whole hour, but now they have arrived to Zone's house. It was a very big house, actually more of a mansion. They walked into the living room, which was very big with many things. Weapons like guns, swords, a cross and many more. On the left side of the wall was a big map. Shadow instantly walked over to the map and stared at it. "You don't have time to look at the map. It is only a matter of time before Edward marries that girl. We must found the door to Dracula's castle''. Zone said to Shadow, thinking that they shouldn't waste time looking at a map.

"I read one of Edward's Bat's mind and I learned a lot of things, like that this map is actually the door''. Shadow said as he continued to look at the map with Grimdramon on his left side, making Zone widen his eyes in shock. "Impossible...if this was the gate, then my family would have opened it a long time ago''. Zone said in disbelief that Shadow thinks that the map was the door to Dracula's castle. "This door can only be open through certain words. Like these words. 'In the name of god, open this door''. Shadow said as he held his arms out to the side, with the map starting to change, making Zone look more in disbelief, before the map was now a mirror. "A mirror?''. Grimdramon said in confusion at what the Map turned into. "Vampires have no reflection in the mirror. So it's only fair that Edward doesn't''. Shadow said as he raised his right hand forward to touch the mirror, only for his hand to go past the mirror with the mirror starting to turn into ice.

Grimdramon and Zone looked in disbelief, while Shadow draws his hand back to see his hand covered in snow. "Snow, huh''. Shadow said to himself with narrowed eyes, before he turned to look at Zone over his left shoulder. "You coming along''. Shadow asked Zone if he was coming with him and Grimdramon. Zone shook his head. "I'm merely a keeper. It is not my role to get involved''. Zone said to Shadow, telling him that his role was not to get involved. "Whatever you say, coward''. Shadow said as he then walked into the mirror, entering the door.

* * *

 **(At an unknown location)**

Shadow walked out of the mirror fully, before he saw that he was in a blizzard storm, but the cold didn't affect him. Shadow then looked in front of him, before he widens his eyes at what he saw. Grimdramon then walked out of the mirror as well and went up to Shadow's side, before he saw what Shadow saw and widen his eyes in shock. "This is castle Dracula!''. Grimdramon whispered in shock as he saw Dracula's castle. It was very big and tail, on top of a moutain and in front of the front door were cages, spikes with many dead skeletons. **(Imagine Dracula's castle from the Van Helsing movie)** "That vampire must be stopped''. Shadow whispered to himself in shock, before he began to walk over to the front door, which was very high, with Grimdramon following after his partner.

"So mind telling me the plan''. Grimdramon asked his partner on what their plan is for this mission. "We're going in there to stop Edward, save Kari before she turns into a Vampire, free Gatomon from her mind control and kill whatever gets in our way''. Shadow said to his partner about their plan for this mission. "Nice Plan. I like it. Simple and easy to do''. Grimdramon said to his partner with a smirk as he and Shadow stopped in front of the door. "Raaa!''. Shadow called out as he started jumping across the sides of the door, before he jumped through the window above the window, breaking the window as Shadow landed on the ground on his Right knee. Grimdramon simple flew over the broken window and landed next to Shadow. "Nice jumping and breaking, but I get the feeling that isn't a good sign''. Grimdramon said to his partner as he took notice of Shadow shaking, before Shadow's head shot up with his eyes glowing purple with his teeth starting to turn into fangs, before they turned back.

Shadow then fully stood up. "We don't have much time''. Shadow said to his partner as he and Grimdramon started walking down the hall, along with Grimdramon noticing some kind of pods attached to the top of the room. "What are those things''. Grimdramon asked his partner on what he thinks those pods are. "Don't know, don't care''. Shadow said to his partner, no caring about those pods. "I do this, me does that''. A voice said out of nowhere, getting Shadow and Grimdramon's attention as they looked to see a 14-year-old boy that has pale skin, bald head, wearing torn black clothes walking along. The boy notices Shadow and Grimdramon in shock. "How did you find this place? It's impossible!?''. The man tried to say, before he tried to run away, only for a beam of darkness to shoot out and pierced through his heart, killing him instantly.

Shadow had his right hand out with a beam of darkness covering his right hand. The beam then disappeared, with Shadow walking to the dead body, before he kneeled down and put his left hand on the dead men's head and read the dead man's mind. Shadow closed his eyes as he searched through the man's memories, before his eyes shoot open. Shadow stood up as he looked at Grimdramon. "Turns out there is a cure for the curse of the werewolf''. Shadow said to his partner, telling him that there's a cure, making Grimdramon widen his eyes in shock. "Why would Edward need a cure''. Grimdramon said in shock that Edward has a cure for the werewolf curse. "Because only a werewolf can kill him. Reading people's minds really help out''. Shadow said as he looked at the dead man's body, before he looked at Grimdramon.

"I need you to get the cure for me. It's in the tower to the left. Edward is in the other tower, getting ready to marry Kari. Gatomon is guarding the cure, so I know it's hard to ask, but please''. Shadow said to his partner, knowing that it will be hard to Grimdramon. Grimdramon nodded to Shadow with eyes of determination. "Leave it to me. Save Kari''. Grimdramon said to his partner to save Kari, before she marries Edward. Shadow nodded to Grimdramon with a smile, before he held his D3 out, before the D3 glowed purple.

" **Grimdramon wrap Digivole to... Shroudryumon!''.**

In Grimdramon was Shroudryumon, who looked ready and powerful. Both users of Darkness nodded to each other, before they ran off. Shroudryumon took flight, while Shadow ran the other way down the hall way.

* * *

 **(With Shroudryumon)**

Shroudryumon busted through the front door and took flight in the blizzard storm. Shroudryumon looked left and right, before he saw the left tower and flew towards it. Shroudryumon busted through a window and landed on his feet. Shroudryumon looked forward and saw a red needle with blood in it in a class container. "Is that the cure?''. Shroudryumon said as he walked up to the container, before he smashed it only, by punching it with his left claw, before he grabbed the cure.

"Got the cure. Now to get out of-''. Shroudryumon said, only for his to narrow his eyes, turned around and blocked a strike from a scythe with his sword quickly being summoned in his right hand. Shroudryumon looked at his attacker's face, only for his eyes to widen to see that the attacker was a Digimon that looked like an Ophanimon with many differences. Shroudryumon's eyes narrowed as he stared at the look-a-like Ophanimon. "To think Edward would go so far as to make Gatomon digivole to Ophanimon Falldown mode. He'll pay for this!''. Shroudryumon said as he pushed Ophanimon away, who floated in air as she stared down at Shroudryumon. Shroudryumon held his right hand out at Ophanimon. "I swear...I'll save you Gatomon! Just wait a little longer!''. Shroudryumon said to his controlled wife, before he charged at Ophanimon falldown mode.

* * *

 **(Meanwhile in the other tower)**

Edward smirked with his arms crossed as he watched Kari walking down the hall up to him, wearing a beautiful wedding dress that reveals her shoulders, white high hells, white long gloves that reach her elbows and in her hands was a red bouquet. He and Kari was in a wedding hall, with seats, a statue of god and all that stuff. Kari was walking with her eyes closed and her still mind controlled.

Soon Kari reached Edward, making him smirk as he held her right hand in his left hand. They then both faced the statue. "Dearly beloved! We have gathered here today to see two lives become one. Prince of Vampires! Do you take this women as your wife!''. A voice from the statue said to Edward, making him smirk. "I do!''. Edward shouted out evilly with an evil smirk on his face. "Young women! Do you take this vampire as your husband!''. The statue said to the mind controlled Kari, who still had her eyes closed. Edward smirked as he saw Kari open her mouth to answer...only for a voice shout out "I object!'' making Edward turn to see the window atop the door shattered and out came Shadow, who flew towards Edward, before he spin and knocked Edward away with his tail, sending Edward flying as he smashed through a window and out of the hall.

Kari still had her eyes closed as she dropped the bouquet and started to collapse, only for Shadow to catch her by the shoulders. Shadow looked at his girlfriend and was awe struck when he saw her in a wedding outfit. "She's so...beautiful''. Shadow thought to himself in awe at how beautiful Kari is in a wedding outfit. Shadow then placed Kari in one of the seats with Kari still asleep. "I'll be right back and then we can go home''. Shadow said to the sleeping Kari, before he turned around and charged out of the window, leaving the sleeping Kari alone.

* * *

 **(With Shroudryumon)**

Both Mega Level Digimon were out of the tower, fighting in the blizzard storm in the sky. Shroudryumon and Ophanimon clashed with both weapons again, before Shroudryumon pushed Ophanimon away. "Gatomon! Please wake up! I know your still in there!''. Shroudryumon shouted out to his mind controlled Wife, only to receive no response as Ophanimon held her scythe with pink energy being absorbed into the scythe.

Shroudryumon granted his teeth, before he held his claws out to the side and the dragon on his chest to gather energy in its mouth. **"Howl of the Dark Dragon Knight!''.** Shroudryumon called out as he released a black blast attack from the dragon mouth on his chest with Ophanimon releasing a Pink Energy blast from her scythe. Both Attacks slammed into each other, with both Digimon trying to overpower each other. Shockwaves came from the two attacks clashing with each other, before both attacks created an explosion, covering the Digimon's sight of the other Digimon.

Ophanimon falldown mode held her scythe ready for an attack from her opponent, only for her to be surprised when Shroudryumon to appear behind her and slam his tail to her back, sending her flying in pain. Ophanimon stopped in mid-air, ignoring the pain as she turned around and blocked a strike from Shroudryumon's blade, before she jumped away. Ophanimon's scythe was then covered in flames. **"Flame Hellscythe!''.** Ophanimon said as she charged towards Shroudryumon. **"Dragon Sword Slash of the Dark Dragon Knight!''.** Shroudryumon called out as his Sword was covered in energy as Shroudryumon held in both his hands, while he held the cure in his Dragon mouth on his chest, before he charged towards Ophanimon.

Then both Digimon past each other as they strike. Both Digimon were silent as they didn't move or turn around. Ophanimon falldown mode looked down at her stomach, before he eyes widen when she saw a slash mark on her stomach. Then Ophanimon falldown mode exploded from the attack, while Shroudryumon's blade disappeared as he crossed his arms and shoot his tail into the smoke of the explosion.

Shroudyumon then brought his tail out of the smoke, only his tail was wrapped around a knocked out Ophanimon. Shrouryumon then brought Ophanimon into his arms as he held his wife close to him, with Ophanimon starting to awake. When Ophanimon opened her eyes, the first thing she saw was her husband's concern face. "Are you alright''. Shroudryumon asked his wife if she was unharmed with a worried look on his face. Ophanimon smiled at her husband as she ran her left hand on Shroudryumon's face. "I'm fine now that you've saved me''. Ophanimon said to her husband with a smile, before she kissed Shroudryumon on the lips, making Shroudryumon widen his eyes in shock, before he closed them and kissed his wife back.

The kiss lasted for a few seconds, before Ophanimon pulled away and smiled at her husband. "Let's go get Kari and Shadow and go home''. Shroudryumon said to his wife with a smile, which Ophanimon nodded to him, before Shroudryumon stared flying over to the tower that Shadow went to.

* * *

 **(With Shadow meanwhile)**

In a lab like area, Shadow arrived to finish of the Son of Dracula. Shadow landed on his feet, before he stood up and remain cautious, in case Edward decides to ambush him. Suddenly, Shadow senses something coming before him, causing to look up in time to see Edward in his monster bat like form flying above him. Soon, Edward reverted back into his more human like form to the ground, walking slowly towards Shadow, who stepped back slowly, staring at the vampire with hatred. "Your too late, my friend. Soon, I will have my new queen married me to give me strong children!" Edward stated to his opponent, thinking he has finally won, even after Shadow ruined his moment of triumph. "I wouldn't be too sure of that. The only way to end all of this is to kill you!" Shadow stated angrily to the vampire. "Correct, but without a werewolf, that's impossible." Edward replied back casually with ease. "So be it and for the record I have Werewolf curse on me." Shadow said as he then turned into his dragon form, only he had Black fur now, long werewolf ears as well, roaring in anger at the vampire, shocking Edward in the process.

"No! This cannot be!" Edward said in disbelief, seeing this human transform into a monster like himself that has what's needed to kill him. Edward then laugh to himself, despite the situation at hand, finding this amusing. "We're both part of the same grade game on opposite sides of the board, Shadow!" Edward said to his opponent, who step towards him, while Edward move back, staring at each other. Shadow then roared at Edward again, which cause Edward to frown and turn into his monster bat like form, who screeched back. Shadow then flew forward and engaged Edward in the air, both swiping at each other claws, trying to bite one another, and hitting each other back and forth. Shadow managed to get a slash at Edward's left eye, before Edward then pushed him towards some lab equipment, which landed them both on the ground. Edward started pounding Shadow on the head, who retaliated with a hit from his tail in Edward's face. Edward tried flying away, only for Shadow to grab his feet during his flight.

This cause both of them to fall back down, along with creating an explosion and fire that destroyed the lab equipment even more. From the explosion, Edward came out in his human like form, looking a little damage and blood coming out of his body. "Ha! Your just being used, Shadow! So why do you still fight?" Edward asked in wonder, as Shadow still in his dragon form growled angril at Edward, ready to attack again. This cause Edward to turn around and take off in his monster bat like form, with Shadow giving chase again. Luckily, Shadow manage to grab onto him, causing Edward to hit the walls and any solid surface coming his way. Edward try to knock Shadow off of him, only to get his left wing snapped in half by Shadow. This force Edward into the ground, looking at his damage wing, then back at Shadow.

Shadow try to attack Edward again, only for Edward to barely dodge and land on a catwalk, back in his human like form, looking more damage and blood shown on his left hand. Edward was now on a walk way, having a look of fear at Shadow, meaning he can't last much longer. Shadow still had that look of anger. Shadow then held out his right claw, before he sharpened it against a pillar next to him, showing Edward no mercy. Soon, Shadow flew up and landed right in front of Edward, snarling and baring his teeth at the vampire. "Don't you understand? We- We- We could be friends! Partners!" Edward begged, only for Shadow to snarl at him some more. "Brothers in arms!" Edward said as he reverted back into his monster bat like monster form to try and escape. Unfortunately, Shadow manage to grab Edward by the leg, before he turned him around and grabbed his neck, choking and growling at him in anger.

Edward is in a bind, coughing as the life is being squeezed out of him. "H-Have mercy! I beg of you!" Edward barely said, not being able to keep up much longer. Unfortunately, Shadow had none as he moved his mouth forward and bit Edwards's neck, then letting go. This cause Edward to cough violently, spilling out blood from his mouth, hands reached out to his bleeding neck, knowing he is about to die right now. Suddenly, with the last of his breath, Edward died as his body blacken and turned into an empty shell of his former self. Shadow then reverted back into his human form, breathing heavily as he looked at the now deceased vampire, before he threw the body away, with the body shattering when it made contact on the ground. "You shouldn't have never gone after Kari." Shadow growled angrily, thinking Edward made one big mistake when he went after Kari, making him his enemy. Shadow then left the lab, going back to his mission to safe Kari, already completing his goal on killing Edward.

Shadow flied back up to the window and into the wedding ceremony hall where he left Kari, seeing she was where he left her and still asleep. Shadow smiled when he saw Kari where he left her. Shadow walked over to Kari and looked at her wedding dress, still amazed at how beautiful Kari looks like when she is wearing that. "I still can't believe that Kari is so beautiful wearing that dress''. Shadow said to himself in awe at how beautiful Kari is.

However, Shadow then heard a groan, making him look to see that Kari was starting to wake up. Kari opened her eyes and the first thing she saw was Shadow in his hero outfit and in dragon form. "Shadow?''. Kari said in confusion at why his in Dragon, before she stood up. "Kari''. Shadow said with a smile as he then hugged Kari, surprising her with her checks turning red. Kari then hugged Shadow back with a smile. The two Digidestined then separated the hug as they then locked eyes together. "Shadow, what happened? I last remembered Edward sending me to sleep, but I don't remember anything else besides that-''. Kari said as she started to look down, before she gasped to see herself wearing a white wedding dress. Kari then looked back at Shadow. "Shadow! Why am I wearing a wedding dress- wait don't tell me that I married Edward''. Kari said as she suddenly realised why she is wearing a wedding dress and started to get afraid that she married the vampire prince.

"Don't worry. I stop the wedding before that happened. Edward's dead now''. Shadow said to Kari with a smile that he stopped Kari from getting married to Edward, getting Kari to smile at her lover, before she then looked down on the ground nervously, getting Shadow confused. "Kari. What's wrong?''. Shadow said in confusion at why Kari seems to be nervous. "Well…Shadow…could w-w-we get m-m-m-married right now''. Kari asked Shadow nervously if they could get married, making Shadow widen his eyes in complete shock at what Kari asked. "K-K-K-Kari! We're too young to get married!''. Shadow called out in shock that Kari actually wanted to marry him right now. "I know. It's just that after I almost married Edward really scares me. I want to marry you and no one else, but after what happened, I just really want to marry you right now''. Kari said to her boyfriend, telling him that she was afraid to marry Edward and why she wants to marry Shadow now.

Shadow continued to look at Kari in shock, before his eyes soften as he realised how this incident affected her. Shadow then held Kari's hands in his hands, getting Kari to look at him. "Alright. I can tell how this has affected you and I'll marry you. Not because of what happened, but because I want to marry you as well because I love you''. Shadow said to Kari with kindness in his voice, getting Kari to start shedding tears in happiness.

* * *

 **(3 minutes later)**

In the wedding ceremony, Kari was walking down the hall in her wedding dress, wedding music being played as she continued down the hall to where Shadow is waiting for her in front of the statue, wearing his hero outfit and his mask on. Soon Kari arrived in front of Shadow, both of them facing each other with both Digidestined blushing a bit about being in this situation. "Is this a dream?''. Shadow said in wonder with eyes open wide if he was actually dreaming and this was a dream. "If this is a dream, then I'm happy to be married to you, Shadow''. Kari replied shyly with her checks red, still blushing about 'actually getting married' to the boy of her dreams. Suddenly, there was a pedestal with two Silver rings near the soon to be married couple, freaking the two Digidestined out a bit. "Dearly Beloved!''. A voice called out, freaking the two Digidestined out even more, before they both took deep breaths to calm down and listen to the voice.

"We gather here today to see two lives become one!''. The voice said as the two silver rings floated towards Kari and Shadow, before Shadow held them in his hands. He put one of the silver rings on his right hand's ring finger, before he held Kari's left hand in his right hand. Shadow looked at Kari with a nervously look, but Kari just smiled at Shadow, making him smile back at her, before he slipped the silver ring onto Kari's left hand ring finger, which Kari smiled at as she looked at her ring. "Boy of Darkness! Do you take this girl of Light and love her forever!''. The voice said to Shadow if he vows this, which Shadow looked at Kari and smiled at her. "I do''. Shadow said to the voice with a smile to Kari, making Kari smile at him. "Girl of Light! Do you take this boy of darkness and love him forever!''. The voice said to Kari if she vowed to love Shadow forever. "I do''. Kari said to the voice, smiling at Shadow with her checks red. "Now you may kiss the bride!''. The voice said as Shadow put his hands on Kari's checks, before he leaned in and claimed Kari's lips in a kiss, which Kari returned with her eyes closed as she put her hands on Shadow's checks, officially making them a married couple.

"Truly this love is truly beautiful and I now pronounce you husband and wife!''. The voice said as he declared Shadow and Kari husband and wife, which brought great joy to Kari as she started sheading tears, which Shadow whipped away with the thumbs of his hands, smiling at his new wife with a smile. "I love you Kari''. Shadow said to Kari with a tone of love and love in his eyes, which Kari smiled at her. "And I love you as well''. Kari said as her tone had love in it and love in her eyes, before both her and Shadow leaned into each other and claimed each other's lips in a kiss, before they pulled away. "Just so you know, it is bad luck to see the bride before the wedding''. Kari said to her new husband with a smile and checks red. "It'll take more then bad luck to stop me''. Shadow said to his new wife with a smile.

Suddenly the front door was blasted open, getting the married couple's attention as they turned their heads to see Shroudryumon and Ophanimon standing in front of where the door used to be. "Alright Edward! Prepare to-''. Shroudryumon started to say, only for him and Ophanimon widen their eyes at seeing Shadow and Kari next to each other and in front of the statue with the Digimon noticing their rings. "Wow''. Ophanimon said in awe that her partner and Shadow just got married. "You two know how to ruin the moment''. Kari said in irritation that the two Digimon ruined the moment that she and Shadow were in. "We could have been here earlier, but we spend some time destroying those pods. Anyway, catch, Shadow!''. Shrouryumon called out as he threw the cure to Shadow, who cached it in his left hand, before he stab his bit mark with the cure going in, curing him of the werewolf curse.

Shadow then took out the emptied cure and dropped it. "Now that all this crazy stuff is over, Lets go home''. Shadow said to Kari and the two Digimon, before he picked up Kari bride style, making her blush, before she giggled and wrapped her arms around Shadow's neck. Shrouryumon smirked at his partner, before he looked over at Ophanimon, before he picked her up bride style, getting her to gasp in surprise as her checks burned red, before she smiled at Shrouryumon and wrapped her arms around Shrouryumon's shoulders. Shadow and Shrouryumon then spread their wings out, before they took flight, breaking through the ceiling, protecting their girls as they broke through the ceiling. Both Shadow and Shrouryumon then flew towards the direction that leads to Kari's home, with Kari and Ophanimon enjoying the ride.

* * *

 **(5 hours later)**

The flight took 5 hours since it started. Kari and Ophanimon fell asleep during the ride, with the Angel Digimon di-digivoling back to Gatomon, with the sky now black with the full moon shining down. However, the ride has finally stopped. Shadow and Grimdramon were now outside of Kari's room, pulling up the window with the girls still asleep in their arms. Shadow and Grimdramon then jumped into the room, while being careful to not disturb the girl's sleep.

Shadow then walked up to Kari's bed, before he tucked Kari in bed, while taking her high heels off for her. Shadow was about to head out of the room to leave Kari to rest, only for him to feel something grab his right hand, before he was pulled into Kari's bed, with the sleeping Kari wrapping her arms around Shadow, making escape impossible for him. Shadow's face was now bright red from being this close to Kari, before his eyes started getting heavy, before he fell asleep in his wife's arms.

Grimdramon smirked as he watch his partner sleep with his new wife, before he got into a Dragon sleeping position with Gatomon pressed against him, with his wings over her to keep Gatomon warm. The Darkness user's mission has been a success and now their girls are safe and the prince of vampires is dead.

* * *

 **(Next morning)**

The sun shined down through the window and into Kari's room, shining down on Shadow as the sun's shine disturbed his sleep, causing him to slowly open his eyes, only for him to blush bright red when he saw he was sleeping on Kari's chest, who was watching him with a smile.

"K-K-K-Kari its n-n-n-not what you think''. Shadow said with his face bright red, as he shoot out of Kari's bed and against the wall, still looking at Kari. Kari giggled at Shadow as she sat on the edge of her bed. "It's alright Shadow. We're married now so I don't mind you touching me like that''. Kari said to her new husband with a smile, not minding him touching her like that. Shadow's face was still bright red, before he calmed down a little. "I'm taking a long hot shower''. Shadow said to his girlfriend as he shoot towards the bathroom, locking the door, making Kari giggle, before she realized she forgot to tell Shadow that Grimdramon and Gatomon went back to the Digital World.

* * *

 **(30 Minutes later)**

After the nice hot shower, Shadow finally came out, dressed in his hero outfit, before he joined Kari and the Kamiya family for breakfast, which Shadow finally saw the time, which was actually 1:30. Shadow and Kari had to make up and excuse to Kari's family and to Tai, knowing that Tai will try to beat the crap out of Shadow if he found out Kari married Shadow. Shadow even used his abilities to cover the rings, making them invisible so that nobody could see the rings.

After breakfast, Shadow went ahead of Kari to meet up with the others in front of school, ready for the halloween School party. All the 02 Digidestined, including Shadow, were in front of the school, waiting for Kari to arrive. Davis was wearing a brown werewolf outfit, T.K a black outfit like Edward's outfit, Cody an undead Samurai outfit and Yolei wearing a purple banshee outfit "Wonder where she is?" Davis asked in wonder at where Kari is. "Probably still getting her costume and taking her time." Yolei stated to the leader of the Digidestined. "I'm here!" Kari's voice is heard, getting everyone to look to see Kari arriving, wearing a white witch costume. Kari had a white witch hat on her head, a White open cloak, a White shirt, white skirt, long White sparkling socks and white high heels. "Kari, you look... beautiful." Shadow said in awe at her appearance with his checks red. Kari blush at the compliment, while T.K. and Davis watch in jealousy about Shadow giving a compliment to Kari. "Thank you, Shadow." Kari replied back to her new husband with a smile. "Now that everyone is here, let's party!" Yolei cheered as everyone entered the school for the Halloween party. When they entered the gym, the group see of lot of people in costumes as well, having a good time. There was also music playing as well for the Halloween party.

Soon, Davis was dunking his head to get an apple, Cody playing a game that involved being wrapped as a mummy, T.K. throwing beanbags in a board with holes, along with Yolei enjoying the food, and Kari and Shadow were dancing with each other on the dance floor. "Having a good time, Shadow?" Kari asked her husband with a smile, still dancing to the beat. "I am enjoying this very much, Kari." Shadow said, really having a good time, making Kari smile at him. Even everyone in the gym did the Monster Mash song, including the Digidestined, were dancing in sync to the beat of the song. Soon, the Digidestined decided that they have enough of the party, having a great time, deciding to go get candy next.

Much later, Kari and Shadow are at home on the couch showing what candies they got to each other. Even Miko was sitting in Shadow's lap, being petted by the boy. "I'll trade you a Starburst for a Snickers." Kari offered Shadow for a candy in her hands. "Deal." Shadow agreed as they traded candies and start eating them. Soon, Tai entered the living room in a dead warrior outfit, seeing the couple eat candy. "I hope your willing to share those, you two?" Tai asked his sister and unknown brother-in-law, referring to the candies the couple gathered. "Knock yourself out." Shadow offered, with nodding his head a picked up a candy, opening and eating it to his mouth. Later on, In Kari's room, Kari and Shadow were in bed, laying down and staring at each other. "Quite a night, huh Shadow?" Kari asked her husband with a smile, lying down on Shadow, remembering the events that happened on this very nice week. "Your right about that, although what happened at the castle is quite surprising." Shadow replied to his wife with a smile, the events still fresh in his mind.

"You know, it was really sweet how you came to rescue me." Kari said with a smile. "I had to do it. Besides, I must make sure you are always safe from harm." Shadow stated, keeping his word to keep his girlfriend safe. "I love you Shadow." Kari said with love in her voice. "And I'll always love you no matter what, Kari." Shadow replied back, with the same tone of voice. Soon, both of them gave each other a kiss on the lips, then went to sleep, both of them very tired of today's events that happened on this Halloween night, with nether of the two Digidestined noticing Grimdramon, Gatomon and GrimSalamon asleep on the upper bed.

* * *

 **I'm deeply sorry for the long wait that this took, but happy late Halloween. I'll see you guys later!**


End file.
